List of articles by category
This is a list of articles related to J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium. Races *Ainur **Valar **Maiar ***Istari ***Balrogs *Elves (Quendi, the Elder Children of Ilúvatar, The Firstborn) (see: Sundering of the Elves) **Calaquendi ***Vanyar — Light Elves ***Ñoldor — Deep Elves ***Teleri — Sea Elves **Moriquendi ***Sindar — Grey Elves ***Nandor and Laiquendi — Green Elves or Silvan Elves ***Avari — Unwilling *Men (Atani, the Younger Children of Ilúvatar, The Followers) **Atanatári — Men descended of or related to the 'Fathers of Men' ***Edain — Men of the West ****Bëorians — First House of Men ****Haladin — Second House of Men *****Drúedain (Woses of Drúadan Forest) ****Marachians or Hadorians — Third House of Men ****Númenóreans — Men of the West *****Dúnedain — Men of Gondor and Arnor *****Black Númenóreans — Servants of Sauron ***Middle Men ****Northmen (Distant relations of Bëorians and Marachians) *****Men of Dale or Bardings *****Men of Esgaroth *****Rohirrim (Descendants of the Éothéod) *****Beornings *****Woodsmen of Mirkwood ****Dunlendings (Distant relations of Haladin) ****Men of Bree **Easterlings ***Wainriders ***Balchoth ***Variags of Khand **Southrons ***Haradrim of Far and Near Harad ***Corsairs of Umbar **Forodwaith — Ice-men of the North ***Lossoth, also known as Snowmen of Forochel *Half-elven *Dwarves (Naugrim, the Adopted Children of Ilúvatar) *Hobbits **Harfoots **Stoors **Fallohides *Ents **Huorns *Eagles *Dragons *Orcs — usually called "Goblins" in The Hobbit **Uruk-hai *Trolls **Olog-hai *Wargs Characters What follows is a brief and inevitably incomplete listing of characters from Tolkien's work who lived in Middle-earth, divided into First Age, Second Age, and Third Age. Note that characters are sorted according to several groups, and may appear multiple times. For a full list of characters see: List of characters. First Age House of Finwë *Finwë *Míriel (first wife of Finwë) **Fëanor *Indis (second wife of Finwë) **Findis **Fingolfin **Irimë **Finarfin Sons of Fëanor *Maedhros *Maglor *Celegorm *Caranthir *Curufin **Celebrimbor *Amrod *Amras House of Fingolfin *Fingon *Turgon **Idril Celebrindal *Aredhel **Maeglin *Argon House of Finarfin *Finrod Felagund *Angrod **Orodreth ***Rodnor Gil-galad ***Finduilas *Aegnor *Galadriel **Celebrían ***Arwen House of Elwë and Olwë *Elwë (Elu Thingol) *Melian (wife of Thingol) **Lúthien Tinúviel *Olwë **Eärwen House of Bëor *Bëor the Old *Bregor **Barahir ***Beren Erchamion **Bregolas ***Belegund ****Rían ***Baragund ****Morwen House of Marach *Marach *Hador Lórindol **Gundor **Galdor ***Húrin ****Túrin Turambar ****Nienor Níniel ***Huor ****Tuor **Glóredhel Descendants of Lúthien and Beren *Dior Eluchil Thingol's Heir **Eluréd and Elurín **Elwing ***Elrond ***Elros Descendants of Idril and Tuor *Eärendil the Mariner **Elrond ***Elladan ***Elrohir ***Arwen Undómiel **Elros ***Kings of Númenor Haladin of Brethil *Haldad *Haleth *Haldar *Haldan ***Halmir ****Haldir *****Handir ******Brandir the Lame ****Hareth *****Húrin *****Huor ****Hundar Others *Círdan, Lord of the Falas *Beleg the Bowman *Glorfindel of Gondolin *Ecthelion of the Fountain *Eöl the Dark Elf *Maeglin, sister-son of Turgon *Durin the Deathless, father of the Longbeards *Gothmog, lord of Balrogs *Sauron a.k.a. Gorthaur, Lord of Werewolves For a list of the Valar, see that article. Second Age Kings of Númenor: see Kings of Númenor Sauron, a.k.a. Annatar Ringwraiths or Nazgûl *Witch-king of Angmar *Khamûl, the Black Easterling Third Age Thorin and Company *Thorin II Oakenshield *Balin *Dwalin *Fíli *Kíli *Dori *Nori *Ori *Óin *Glóin *Bifur *Bofur *Bombur *Bilbo Baggins *Gandalf the grey (13 dwarves, 1 hobbit, and 1 wizard) The Fellowship of the Ring *Frodo Baggins *Samwise Gamgee (Sam) *Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry) *Peregrin Took (Pippin) *Aragorn (Strider) *Boromir *Gandalf the Grey/White *Legolas *Gimli (son of Glóin) (4 hobbits, 2 Men, 1 wizard, 1 elf, and 1 dwarf Kings of Gondor: see Kings of Gondor Kings of Arnor: see Kings of Arnor Kings of Arthedain: see Kings of Arthedain Chiefs of the Rangers of Arnor: see Chieftains of the Dúnedain Stewards of Gondor: see Stewards of Gondor Kings of Rohan: see Kings of Rohan Wizards or Istari: *Saruman the White *Gandalf the Grey *Radagast the Brown *Ithryn Luin (Blue Wizards) Dwarves of Durin's folk: see Durin's folk Other characters *Elves **Círdan of Mithlond **Celebrían, wife of Elrond **Elladan **Elrohir **Thranduil, King of northern Mirkwood *Men **Beorn **Vidugavia **Vidumavi **Imrahil, Princes of Dol Amroth *Hobbits **Bandobras Bullroarer Took **Déagol **Sméagol, or Gollum *Treebeard *Tom Bombadil *Shelob *Sauron (often perceived as the Eye of Sauron) *The Mouth of Sauron Cosmology *Timeless Halls *Eä **The Void **Arda ***The Sun ***The Moon ***Eärendil, the Evening Star ***The Two Trees ***The Two Lamps Historical periods A more detailed list can be found at Ages of Middle-earth. #Years of the Lamps #Years of the Trees #Years of the Sun #Ages of the Children of Iluvatar ##First Age ##Second Age ##Third Age ##Fourth Age Places The stories takes mostly place in Beleriand, Eriador, and Rhovanion, but there are many other places in Middle-earth. See also Aman, Númenor for places outside Middle-earth. Nations and large regions First Age only: *Ard-galen, later Anfauglith *Beleriand **Doriath **East Beleriand **Falas **Nan Elmoth *Dor Daedeloth *Dorthonion, later Taur-nu-Fuin *Forodwaith *Hithlum *Ossiriand Present after the First Age: *Arnor **Arthedain **Cardolan **Rhudaur *Dorwinion *Drúadan Forest *Dunland *Enedwaith *Eriador *Eregion, or Hollin *Fangorn Forest *Gap of Rohan *Gondor *Harad *Khand *Lindon *Lothlórien, or simply Lórien *Minhiriath *Mirkwood, earlier also Greenwood the Great *Mordor **Gorgoroth **Núrn *The Old Forest *Rohan, anciently Calenardhon *Rhovanion, or Wilderland *Rhûn *The Shire See also Regions of Gondor, Realms of Arda. Natural features Middle-earth was carefully designed by Tolkien, and contains many natural features such as rivers, mountains, and seas. Large waters First Age only: *Bay of Balar *Helcaraxë, the Grinding Ice *Inland Sea of Helcar Present after the First Age: *Bay of Belfalas *Belegaer the Great Sea *Ice-bay of Forochel *The Great Gulf *Gulf of Lhûn (present only after the First Age) *Lake Evendim *Long Lake of Esgaroth or Laketown *Inland Sea of Núrnen *Inland Sea of Rhûn Mountains and Hills First Age only: *Crissaegrim, home of the great Eagles *Mount Dolmed *Echoriath or Encircling Mountains *Ered Engrin or Iron Mountains Present after the First Age: *Amon Anwar *Barrowdowns or Tyrn Gorthad *Coldfells *Emyn Muil *Ephel Dúath *Ered Gorgoroth or Mountains of Terror *Ered Lithui or Ash Mountains *Ered Luin or Blue Mountains, also known as Ered Lindon *Ered Mithrin or Grey Mountains *Ettenmoors *Hills of Evendim or Emyn Uial *Hithaeglir the Misty Mountains *Iron Hills *Lonely Mountain or Erebor *Mount Doom or Amon Amarth *Mount Gram *Mount Gundabad *Mount Mindolluin *Mountains of Angmar *Orocarni *Sarn Gebir *Tower Hills or Emyn Beraid *Weathertop or Amon Sûl *White Downs Rivers First Age only: *Esgalduin *Gelion *Sirion See also the Seven rivers of Ossiriand Present after the First Age: *Adorn *Anduin the Great River *Baranduin or Brandywine *Bruinen or Loudwater *Carnen or Redwater *Celduin or River Running *Forest River of Mirkwood *Greylin *Gwathló or Greyflood *Isen or Angren *Mering Stream *Mitheithel or Hoarwell *Morgulduin *Entwash or Onodló *Snowbourn *Withywindle of the Old Forest See also Rivers of Gondor For a full list of rivers, see: List of Middle-earth rivers. Cities, fortresses and other populated places First Age only: *Angband *Gondolin *Menegroth *Nargothrond Present after the First Age: *Annúminas *Bree *Caras Galadhon *Dale *Dol Amroth *Edhellond *Edoras *Esgaroth the Lake-town *Fornost *Helm's Deep *Isengard or Angrenost *Lond Daer or Lond Daer Enedh *Minas Morgul or Minas Ithil *Minas Tirith or Minas Anor *Moria or Khazad-dûm *Osgiliath *Rivendell or Imladris *Tharbad *Umbar See also Cities of Gondor Miscellaneous *Argonath or The Pillars of the Kings *Black Gate *Dead Marshes *Rath Dínen Major languages *General overview *Valarin *Elvish languages: **Sindarin **Quenya *''Mannish languages'': **Taliska (the language of the Edain and Three Houses of Men) **Adûnaic (the language of Númenor) ***Westron (a.k.a. Common Speech) ***Tongue of Umbar's Black Númenóreans **''Rohirric'', (translated with Anglo-Saxon) *Khuzdul (Dwarvish language) *Black Speech *Entish, a language based on an ancient form of Common Eldarin *Tengwar script *Sarati script *Cirth runes Items *The One Ring a.k.a. Ruling Ring *The Rings of Power **The Three Rings of the Elves: ***Narya ***Nenya ***Vilya *The Silmarilli *The Arkenstone *The Palantíri *The Red Arrow of Gondor Weapons *Anglachel *Glamdring *Hadhafang (movies only) *Narsil *Orcrist *Sting Unions *Fellowship of the Ring *The Last Alliance of Elves and Men Battles *Battles of Beleriand *Battle of Erui *Battle of the Pelennor Fields *Battle of Dagorlad Timeline See: Timeline of Arda. For a list of Middle-earth related articles by name, see: List of Middle-earth articles. category:ContentCategory:Organization